


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 守得





	Garage

“唔……二哥……”

  
金光瑶几乎是被蓝曦臣抱着回了房，推开门，室外的寒风卷着冷冽的气息闯入屋内。室内碳火烧的正旺，暖烘烘的，让人身体放松，头脑发昏。

蓝曦臣把金光瑶放在椅子上，低了头就去吻他，或许是因着醉了酒，吻得毫无章法，也没有一点顾虑，只是纠缠和汲取。舌尖探入口中，绕着舌头打转，又舔过舌根。金光瑶也尽力回应着，双手攀着蓝曦臣的胳膊微微颤抖。二哥不像从前那样小心翼翼，金光瑶不知道这一次会是怎样一番，心下紧张，却又隐隐地生出些期待来。

“阿瑶……我想……我想要你……”

  
直吻得金光瑶胸口起伏喘不上气，蓝曦臣松口，两人唇间拉出一根细细的银丝，转而到金光瑶耳边，一面轻咬他早已羞得粉红的耳垂，一面低声说道，像是恳求，却又是不容拒绝。

“……阿瑶都是二哥的……嗯……二哥要，我便全部都给……啊……”

  
金光瑶还在享受耳垂上温热酥麻的快感，冷不防被蓝曦臣一低头咬住脖颈，用力地吮吸，牙齿稍稍用力。金光瑶仰着头呻吟出声，已经能想象到自己脖子上会留下粉色的印记，想着若是教人看到了怎么办，又自嘲如今自己见不到什么人又担心什么呢，不免有些走神，蓝曦臣察觉，一手探到金光瑶身下解了他的腰带，将外裤底裤一齐褪去。两腿间的玉莖尚未勃起，只雌伏在并不浓密的耻毛中。蓝曦臣伸手握住，缓慢地从根部擼到头部，金光瑶下体乍一接触到椅子，瑟缩了一下，又被蓝涣牵制着性器，腰不自觉地动了动，像是要逃离，却更像是把自己往蓝曦臣手中送。

  
蓝曦臣松手，把金光瑶的两条腿架在椅子的扶手上，这样金光瑶的臀部便被抬高，只有尾椎部分靠在椅座上，两囊下那粉色的一点也露了出来，正对着蓝曦臣，有些不安地动着。

“……嗯……二哥……不去床上吗……”

  
金光瑶上身仍然一丝不苟，下身却是一丝不挂，只觉得脸上发烧，一低头看见自己的性器已是微微抬头，抬眼望着伏在自己身上的蓝曦臣，不知所措。

“就在这里……看……阿瑶，你起反应了……”

  
蓝曦臣对金光瑶向来是有求必应，于床笫之事怕伤着他也多是隐忍，此番因着喝醉了头脑混沌，微微起身，抬手解了自己的衣扣和腰带，又俯下身去和金光瑶接吻。腿间性器已是昂扬，有一下没一下地蹭着金光瑶的腿根，把他蹭得大腿发软，几乎要从椅子上滑下去，赶紧定了定神扶住蓝曦臣的腰保持姿势。

蓝曦臣伸手把金光瑶的上衣掀上去，要去抚摸乳尖，无奈衣服质地丝滑，掀到锁骨处总是不懈地又掉下来盖住乳首。

  
“阿瑶……你……”

  
蓝曦臣再度掀起上衣，金光瑶乖觉地伸头，把衣角叼进了嘴里。蓝曦臣怔了怔，偏头吻上左边的乳尖，以牙齿刺激乳尖小点。另一只手抚上右侧乳首，稍稍用力地揉搓，乳尖很快胀大发红。惹得金光瑶连连呜咽。空出的手一路向下摸去，安慰似的抚摸一下抬头的性器，来到小穴处，便有些不客气地探入一指。

“唔……”

  
金光瑶腰部紧了紧，由于嘴里叼着衣物不好张嘴，只能唔唔两声，听上去又是求饶，又是难耐。双手也从蓝曦臣腰间滑向小腹，握着二哥的性器套弄，不时又揉一揉两侧囊袋，换来胸前一阵沉沉的喘息。

从前蓝曦臣用手指只为扩张，为了真正进入时金光瑶不必太过于疼痛，素来都是小心翼翼，时间也长，通常都是金光瑶在他手中洩了一次，他才就着小穴分泌出的爱液进入。

有时金光瑶心疼他忍的辛苦便说不必扩张太久，他也只笑着回绝。这次却不然，已然深入三指，却并不是老实地抽插，三指不时弯曲起来，抠挖着肠壁，穴内空间本就窄小，手指弯曲，关节和指尖都顶在壁上，刺激可想而知。

  
“唔唔！……嗯……”

  
金光瑶被快感激得蹦起身子，以为又会像原来一样被手指插到高潮，蓝曦臣却没有再继续深入，手指只浅浅抠挖一阵便退出，小穴留恋似的收缩，在手指上留下淡淡的水渍。

“阿瑶好敏感……”

  
蓝曦臣抬起头冲金光瑶笑，拉着金光瑶的手到穴口处。穴口已然微张，金光瑶手指又细，很容易就伸了进去。

  
“阿瑶那处……温软湿润……很是舒服……”

带着手指强制地抽插，金光瑶后穴渐感空虚，想到现下是自己在玩弄自己，又被蓝曦臣鲜少说出的话语刺激，身体快感一波波袭来，身前的玉精挺立，簟头可怜兮兮地吐着透明的液体。蓝曦臣撤出他的手指放在唇边亲了亲，性器抵住穴口，要进不进地磨了磨，打着转，硬得吓人却没有要深入的意思。

“唔唔……二哥……”

  
金光瑶感受到后穴处的炙热，小穴自觉地吸附上头部，拼命地欢迎着。含混不清地喊着蓝曦臣，又将双腿缠上他的腰，往自己这里压。

“阿瑶当真着急……”

  
又重咬了一下口中的乳尖，伸手把金光瑶的上衣也脱去。金光瑶的嘴得以解放，忍不住溢出呻吟，“二哥想听……阿瑶，求求我，我便给你……”金光瑶恍惚觉得醉了的二哥如同小孩子一般顽劣，两眼带嗔地看了蓝曦臣一眼，轻启双唇。

  
“嗯啊……二哥……阿瑶求你……嗯……给我……”

“怎么给？”

  
金光瑶有些气急……还是原来的那个二哥比较可爱。不，这样的二哥也很可爱，就是……一言难尽。

“插进来……唔……求二哥插进来……”

  
金光瑶话音未落，蓝曦臣挺腰进入。

  
到底还是没有彻底扩张，性器辟开肉壁带来的痛感让金光瑶一下子流泪，呻吟中也带了哭腔，两手抱着蓝曦臣的背，手指用力，留下深深浅浅的指印。蓝曦臣一进入便大力地抽插，一点也没有从前的温柔，金光瑶感觉有些受不住，心里却又高兴，一直以来总觉得二哥顾着自己而放不开，如今这样也算是消了顾虑。

“哈啊……二哥……好快……啊啊……嗯……唔……哈……”

  
金光瑶直着脖子不住呻吟，泪水从耳际滑落到地上，口角处也溢出银丝。蓝曦臣寻着能让金光瑶哭喊出来的那一点，狠狠地戳刺，满意地听着阿瑶的反馈，又去亲吻他的胸口，扶住他的腰不让他从椅子上滑下去。室内温暖，两人身上皆有一层薄薄的细汗。

“啊啊……那里……二哥顶到了……唔……我……”

  
金光瑶的性器依旧挺立在空气中无人照拂。蓝曦臣知他快要高潮，加快了身下速度，伸手捏了捏金光瑶饱满的两囊，又用指甲骚刮着精身，仿着拨弦的动作来回刮着。金光瑶颤颤地伸手，却被捉住，蓝曦臣包着他的手握上性器，上下擼动，速度加快。

“嗯啊……哈啊……二哥……太快了……啊啊啊……不行……我不……我要……啊……嗯嗯啊……”

金光瑶叫喊着出了精，自己和蓝曦臣的手上都沾了白色的精液。

蓝曦臣把手指含到口中，金光瑶瞪大了眼，“二哥……啊嗯……不要……脏……”

“阿瑶怎么会脏……”蓝曦臣抬起金光瑶的脸去吻他，嘴里弥漫起淡淡的咸腥味。

  
刚过高潮，后穴剧烈收缩，夹得很紧，蓝曦臣继续大力开合，把金光瑶干得连连求饶。

  
“啊啊……阿瑶……受不住了……二哥……二哥……饶了我吧……”

“可以的……阿瑶且稍待一会儿……”

  
蓝曦臣进行最后冲刺，专挑了那一点攻击，力道之大几乎要把椅子都带得离开地面。蓝曦臣在金光瑶耳边轻轻安慰，抚着他颤抖的背，最终射在他体内。

“呼呼……二哥……好烫……”

金光瑶迷迷糊糊地应道。

“阿瑶，我们去床上……”

蓝曦臣从金光瑶体内退出，带出一大片白浊滴落在地上，把他打横抱起走到床边。

“嗯……”

双腿张开得太久有些僵硬，金光瑶低吟了一声，在蓝曦臣怀里找到舒服的姿势，混沌中感觉自己被放到了柔软的垫被上，又觉得自己被翻了过来，一只手在压自己的后腰……

“二，二哥？”金光瑶反应过来的时候已成一个跪趴的姿势在床上，可怜刚刚仰头许久，站在连回头的力气也没有。不过也大概能知道马上要发生什么。

“阿瑶，你热吗？”蓝曦臣用身体附住金光瑶的背，在他耳边问。

“热……”

“那我帮阿瑶降降温可好？”“可好”二字绝对多余，下一秒，一个冰凉的物什便抵在了金光瑶的穴口。

“嗯？啊啊……好冰……二哥……”

金光瑶发现蓝曦臣喝醉之后坏点子极多。此刻正拿了半盅茶水往自己的穴中倾倒，茶是下午的，早已凉透了，小穴已被肏熟，蓬门大开，茶水很轻易地便灌了进去，冷得穴口剧烈地收缩了几下。

蓝曦臣满眼“因为阿瑶你说热所以我才这样”的无辜，饶有兴趣地看着嫣红的小穴一张一合，茶水被稍稍挤压出一些来，顺着穴口的褶皱流到前精再落在床上。性器重新硬挺，呼吸也有些加重。

“二哥……唔……”

  
金光瑶无助地呜咽，想动又不敢，小穴本能地收缩防止茶水滴落，微微颤抖，在蓝涣眼中甚是可口。伸入两指轻轻搅动，穴内残余的精液和茶水混合，变得浑浊，身下的人一阵呻吟，腰也塌得更低，无意间将臀部顶得更高。

“啊啊啊……”

  
毫无预告的进入让金光瑶全身都绷住了，蓝曦臣扶着他的细腰挺进，性器被冷冷得茶水包裹，让他忍不住叹息，又低头在金光瑶的脊背上啃咬，痒痒的感觉令金光瑶想逃，可是用尽全身力气也只不过是摆了摆腰肢，激得蓝曦臣又加快速度。

“嗯啊……啊……唔……”

  
乳尖和被褥摩擦，有一丝疼痛，更多的是不可名状的快感。金光瑶叹息呻吟，手指紧紧抓住两侧的被单，陷入了新一轮的情欲中。

蓝曦臣双手在金光瑶身上来回抚摸，摸到性器处发现他又勃起了，二指一弹，金光瑶呜咽愈发难耐，声音软软地黏着蓝曦臣的心，只想让人好好疼爱一番。

金光瑶最终和蓝曦臣一起射的时候已经累得连眼皮都懒得抬一抬，任蓝曦臣亲吻他全身，只是蜷在他怀里犯困，睡着前想的最后一件事是下次还要请二哥喝酒。


End file.
